Naruto-Cloud gazers, food munchers
by Albedo66
Summary: Chouji and Shikamaru are best friends. They watch the clouds and eat food while doing so. However things are changing for these two, and it can be seen most in Shikmaru. Will the shirker be able to shed his disposition of life being a drag to reveal his feelings to his best friend? Hope you enjoy.


Naruto

Cloud Gazers,

Snack munchers

**Authors note: **This is my first Yaoi story on the site and it so happens to be the pairing of one Shikamaru and Chouji, or Choji, however it is spelled. Anyway for those not into the guy x guy pairing I would suggest you avoid reading, though, if you read anyway note the content ahead of time. This is about two best friends who have a special bond. For those who have seen the series or even chanced a glance at the manga it is quite clear. This will also be my first story in first person, a style of writing I normally don't prefer. I believe this is also my first Naruto story on here, wow, did not know that till now. This isn't the first story of these two submitted so I hope to add to the stories of these two. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review if you choose to.

I was gazing up at the clouds waiting for Chouji to show. The clouds were so high in the sky, hardly a bothersome trouble to elicit their shape. They went where the wind took them and then they settled there until the next wind picked up. I envied clouds…no cares in the world. I happen to be stuck down here, man what a drag. I shift my position so I am resting my right side, my hand absently traces circles on the ground as my eyes linger up at the clouds once more. I am drawn to them…as much as Naruto was to his Ramen. Time moved slowly…just the way I liked it. Asuma Sensei was off running some errand, his secrecy prompted me to not press, though in time I would eventually find out.

Hearing footsteps approach I smile as I hear the familiar crunch of barbeque potato chips from my heavy set friend Chouji Akimichi. We've been friends for years and together we make the best of any lazy afternoon. People picked on Chouji and I disliked people who did this. Honestly…they were just insecure about themselves and couldn't brave insults on their own form. "Hey Chouji…your late."

"Sorry Shikamaru…I was just too conflicted on choosing the perfect food to watch clouds with. What did I miss?"

I laugh as there wasn't much to miss with clouds. Clouds were simply stationary…they only took shape when a person imagined it. "Nothing Chouji…you were just in time actually. You see the left most clouds…if you focus really closely you can see it take shape into snacks."

"Wow really…I gotta see this!" My friend took care to lay down; as he didn't want his snacks to be crushed, and placed his hands behind his head. My friend opened up a new bag and offered me a chip, which I gladly took. I wasn't much of a eater like my friend, but, sharing food was Chouji's way of trust.

You see every potato chip has an importance to him. The further down the bag the more anxious he gets. Luckily my appetite hardly peaks unless I'm out late and my mother puts the food away for tomorrow. "Hey Chouji…do you ever think what life would be like…if we weren't Ninja?"

Chouji stuffed some chips into his mouth and looked thoughtful. I knew this would take sometime so I figured I would press on.

"Picture clouds if you will. They have no set plans…they merely go where the wind takes them. If we weren't Ninjas we could lounge about all day without carrying out missions. Of course we would become complacent and rudely ignorant of our friend's ailments on the battlefield, but, such is the price of living a normal life. It is nothing to play too heavily on, but, everyone has hidden aspirations that need some air."

"I want to open my own restaurant. I figure with my culinary taste and knowledge of cooking things I would be a natural. The Hidden Leaf needs some fresh ideas…and I think I'm the guy to fix it up."

I nod my head knowingly. I have been to the Akimichi Household many times and Chouji was usually found in the kitchen working his magic. It was a family thing as I could swear his father and mother appear over his shoulder making sure the right ingredients are placed in. "That sounds nice Chouji."

"What about you Shikamaru? Surely a life of cloud gazing isn't all you dream of doing." Chouji munched on more chips and he had me.

"Well…someday I will settle down and raise a family. I will have kids, a boy and girl. Once they go off and no more training is required or parenting…I will retire to a life of shogi playing. My wife will likely live a long healthy life, though, I imagine either of us dieing first will come naturally. It is a fitting end to my chapter in this Ninja world…and that is how I see it unfold."

"Wow…you really thought about this huh?" Chouji looked over at me and as I held the last chip I could feel the tension roll over my skin. I glance over at my friend, who normally is docile, fix his eyes on me like I was balancing on a cliff. One bite could make the difference in falling off and being pulled back at the last second. Slowly I hand the chip over to Chouji and then the tension subsides.

"It is just a plan…and the future is always changing. I am far from being ready to call it quits in the Ninja World." Shikamaru stood up and stretched his arms as he felt a soft wind move through his hair.

"Yeah…Asuma still has much to teach us. I am far from ready to tackle the world…not until I make chunin like you." I knew Chouji was beating himself up over the Chunin exams and I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. His eyes wouldn't meet mine so I gently lift his chin so our eyes meet. I could tell he is ready to cry and seeing him cry is like a rainy day stuck inside. My mother can be a shrew and she has me do chores, which is a drag.

"Chouji the Chunin exams will be there for you when you are ready. You think I wanted to be a Chunin? It's a drag…too much weight on one's shoulders. Still…it has to be done and when it is your time you will be in charge of your own squad. You have heart Chouji and that is what makes a difference in the end, not your strength or brilliant mind. You can weigh decisions in your head and determine the outcome and whose importance weighs over others. Trust in yourself and believe…and follow the path you see fit."

I can see my words work and I pull my friend into a hug. It is important to help him find his way, even if my own plan doesn't come to fruition. There is so much to him that no one sees. Girls find his figure ugly and teachers often times find his incompetence to come out on top disgraceful. Asuma has trouble at times getting through to Chouji, but, his laid back mannerism help in sorts when it comes down to the last minute. Our InoShikaCho maneuvers has helped out a bunch during rough situations and while Ino speaks her mind a little too much, she is still there for the big guy.

Chouji places his hands on my back and I smile. Still the tightening in my heart, I felt it many times before, it continued to cause me a difficult time. Try as I might it would not go away and in such close vicinity of my friend I feel a longing I can't describe. I had kept my distance from females and I never actually thought to define my sexuality. I was merely too busy to think about it, and when I wasn't I still didn't give it much thought. I could think many steps ahead of my opponents and map out moves others wouldn't think of doing. Still when it came to this…I was blind.

"Thanks Shikamaru…you always know what to say," my friend smiled. Pulling out of the hug he shook his bag and frowned. "I should've brought more. Oh well…what now Shikamaru?"

I think this over and watch as the wind takes away my beloved clouds. Moving my jaw back and forth I rack my brain for an alternative solution to my problem. A nap seemed pleasant enough, but, chances are the Training Ground would be occupied by Kakashi Sensei and his team. Finally I settle on a place that no one thought to look at.

"There is one place we can go…and…it just might provide us with some entertainment as well." I gesture for him to follow and we set out down the stairs. The Leaf Village is bustling with activity and I nod my head to people passing by. The mood is light and hardly a stir or glare was aimed at us. We were the next generation of Ninja and we all carried within us the will of fire.

"Are we going for some barbeque? I know that will be entertainment for me…yum." He nearly salivated and I could just picture that far away look of his.

"Too obvious…and Asuma Sensei will likely be there looking for us." It was true, even while he was off he would come back as quickly as he could to get us to do some last minute drills. I would rather beat him in Shogi, but, he is team leader.

"Oh I know, are you taking me to that new bento restaurant?" Chouji rubbed his stomach and I merely shook my head shattering his hunger. "Well…tell me it has something to do with food-.'

"Relax Chouji…it will be revealed in good time. You simply have to have patience…and a little imagination." I stuff my hands into my pockets and as we near our destination I can hear Chouji's heavy breath upon the back of my neck. It is so hot that it nearly lulls me into a deep sleep. Shaking my head I turn and gesture over my shoulder. "We are here."

Chouji looks incredulous as he takes in the sight. "What am I looking at exactly?"

"This is a secret place of mine…not even Asuma Sensei knows to find me here. It is a place that subdues the wondering mind and quells all sense of Ninja responsibilities. It harbors any negative thoughts and well, welcome to my hidden oasis."

It was an antique store. I found it some time ago while walking around aimlessly in the Village. The store owner allowed me to come in anytime I wanted and the back room was devoid of any reminder of what world we live in. There was this old Shogi set I played with and the store owner proved quite a challenge. Walking in I take in all the antiques from the past and find Chouji beside me, he too much like me is speechless. While the antiques spoke of the Ninja Wars, they also told of the beauty that was crafted there. One item in particular holds my attention…it is a book. Inside are some of the greatest tacticians works ever known to the Ninja World. I have browsed the pages a lot and always wrapped my mind around strategies I would've done differently. The place speaks of solace and reads boring to anyone who was Naruto. I was sharing this place with Chouji because there were no secrets between the two of us. We were best friends and he knew my heart like no one else. Girls could never pierce such depths, and, for some reason I preferred it that way.

"Hey Shikamaru…what's in the back?" Chouji said. I followed his finger and noted the dark room located behind all the antiques. A small smile creeps across my face and I gently take his hand in mine without thinking too much on it.

"I'll show you Chouji." I lead the way hardly saying a word. Chouji doesn't take into account our hand holding and I am grateful. I am taking a huge leap here and last thing I want is to be shoved aside or told this is to gay.

Chouji takes a bit to adjust to the darkness while my eyes adjust perfectly. The room is quite small and the walls are scarce of any picture or painting. The wooden floorboards are smooth and touched up leaving a feeling of familiarity in the back of the human mind. A blanket is thrown over the ground for a person to take slumber on and a few rations are resting in a bag. Standing before him now I can hear his heavy breathing and my palm grows sweaty. Do I take this moment to kiss him or shed the light on his whereabouts before proceeding?

"Hey Shikamaru…is that food I smell?" Quickly I am thrown out of the moment upon Chouji's strong sense of smell. I can't help but let out a sigh as I nod my head. "Alright…lead the way Shikamaru and lets eat."

I assemble the food down and as the light turns on we eat in silence. I pick at my food mostly; Chouji eats oblivious, a sad realization setting in my mind of the perfect date ruined. Of course we weren't even together, so, did this make it nothing more then two friends hanging out? Would we never be anything but two friends on the same team? I didn't let it show on my face this bothered me and as I lifted the rice ball to my lips I notice a slight change overtake Chouji. "Chouji…you ok?"

"Its nothing," he says almost solemnly, his eyes downcast, "I am just taking in the situation and truly comprehending its measured effect. I want you to know…I won't reveal it to anyone, this place. We are best friends, so, there is no need to ever doubt-."

"Chouji there is no one else I trust more with this then you. You don't need to sweat through this, trust me." I see his relieved face light up and I relax as well. Still our conversation is little and I know eventually we will part to go to our respective homes. Asuma will have an assignment for us the next day and life will resume like it normally does. If I have to make a move…it has to be now. "Hey Chouji…have you ever felt something for someone so strong…you couldn't bear tell them lest the other person absolutely felt the same way?"

Chouji munched on some chips and seemed to contemplate my question. Swallowing he brushed his hands on his shirt and let out a breath. "Well…there is someone. The thing is she doesn't think of me like that, well, at least I'm certain of it. She is into looks and when it comes to me…I'm not much on them. I want to tell her…it is just so difficult you know?"

She, I thought, he likes a she? This doesn't sit well with me for I get up and stare hard at the wall. I fight all the feeling to scream that I liked him, that no one could ever feel the way I felt for him. I knew perfectly well it was Ino he spoke of. Why? Ino had personality and looks, though, she often starved herself with her diets. I found her annoying, but hey, that was me. I take a bit to collect my thoughts and that is when I hear his footsteps. Chouji stands behind me, quiet; he lets me calm down, which I am appreciative of.

""You know Shikamaru, if I didn't know any better, I would say that my news hurt you more then pleased you. Are you against my happiness? Is it possible you can't see me with a girl?" Chouji's voice was hurt, and nothing tasted worse to the human taste buds then guilt. I didn't want Chouji to think this, that I would put my own happiness above his. Chouji was a special guy, a all-around nice guy who deserved the best in life. Everyone was entitled to their own happiness.

I turned to face him and placed my hands on his cheeks. Our faces are close now as we stand just a few inches apart. I can hold it no longer as his lips tempted me. "Chouji…I like you. I know this person you like, you have genuine feelings for, but I can't stand the thought of you being with someone…other then me. I know I'm being selfish, and, for me this is new territory. Still I would rather your happiness come from me then Ino."

Chouji seems to be surprised by my words, but, he stood before me still. I wanted him to say something, to let me know it was ok to feel this way about someone. My eye twitched and if someone had walked in now they could cut the tension with a kunai. This was eating me up inside…didn't he see that? I was ready to leave, head home and forget this entire day happened, when I felt a rough hand on my arm.

"Shikamaru…how long-?" Chouji couldn't finish, and, I honestly couldn't blame him. His eyes were looking down at his grip and slowly it loosened letting me stand before him again.

"I don't know…I guess it started the day we cloud gazed together. I at first thought it was simply a phase, like something to scrub away the next morning. However when we made the same team it became apparent that there were forces other then our teacher at work. We slept over at each other's houses and shared secrets none the wiser would be aware of…till our death bed. I will understand if you leave this place and never wish to speak of this again. I am sure a lot of guys have done this-."

Chouji pins me to the wall in a second flat and my lips are pressed roughly against his. I do not fight the feelings inside anymore as I roughly run my hands through his hair. We kiss in need, in longing; all the while feeding off our desires. Chouji grinds into my pelvis and I moan as our lips part to allow breath in. The sensation of our exploding passion made my mind groggy and my legs feel like they were ready to fall out from under me. I force one eye open to watch Chouji crushing me in his loving embrace. I decide to open my mouth and I feel Chouji's tongue invade my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance as our sweat builds up underneath our clothes. I close my eyes and subside into the reality of the situation that Chouji was here for me…as I was for him.

I run my hands down Chouji's back and grip his butt eagerly. Chouji groans into our kiss and as he lifts my shirt over my head I nearly blush under his intense gaze. I hurriedly shadow his move by removing his own top layers and soon we are laying on the blanket. Our kisses are loud as we lay on the blanket in front of one another. Our hands explored the other's body leaving goose bumps traveling the length. I find Chouji sitting on me the next second and he has my arms pinned over my head. I stare into his eyes and see a readiness in there, a feeling more radiant then bathing in sunlight.

"Yeah I liked Ino, and, perhaps in time she would see me for more then my weight. However it wasn't her I dreamt of…or imagined holding hands in a future hidden leaf. I was afraid…afraid of rejection and how the Hidden Leaf would view me-."

"The Hidden Leaf is changing Chouji. Change is what will lead to open doors and closets that can be stepped out of. You never had to fear rejection Chouji…we are open to one another after all." I tell him as I offer him a loving smile.

My friend chokes up and leans down kissing my lips. His taste is hot and musky and as he pulls away he lowers his kisses. My neck heats up and then he bites down sending my heart racing. Our making out continued long into the hour until the sun was just about setted. We were clothed and standing in the streets of the Hidden Leaf, our homes in opposite directions. I hate the parting silence and long to kiss him once more, but, neither of us can make that move. "I will see you tomorrow Shikamaru." Was all he said, and, a part of me wanted to embrace him for all the good heartedness he possessed.

"Yeah…same place as usual," I reply, my mouth dry. We leave each other amidst a throng of spectators and as we near the bend in the road I turn on my heels. I pursue Chouji knowing what results would occur as my mind raced. Pulling him around I kiss him with all the love I have. Chouji stares in befuddlement but eventually settles into the kiss. The crowd gaped in stupor as someone as accomplished as me was kissing another guy. Let them speak, I thought, when the dust settles we will still have each other.

Chouji pressed into my body and his arms held me snug and secure against the whispers and gasps. This was the life I had chosen and I'd be damned if I let what people say divert or sway me in any way. I had led a safe life thus far, safely tucked away in a field of security never to be pierced by anyone, or anything. Our kiss held and by the time we finally pulled back silence hung all around us. I held my breath and Chouji himself seemed ready to fall over from lack of breathing. An Anbu appeared before us and said nothing but nodded his head to follow.

I led my hand to Chouji's and together we walked proudly along the streets. People looked at us differently and a lot of them I knew. I wouldn't be surprised if my own father stood there with a mixed look on his face. The Hokage's building was up ahead and our Sensei Asuma was still no where in sight. When we climbed up the stairs and down the empty corridor our hands gripped harder onto each other. When the door opened and we saw the Fifth Hokage seated behind her desk we let go and presented ourselves to her.

"Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi…it has come to my attention you two caused quite a scene in the middle of the street. Care explaining to me what caused such an public display of affection among two boys?"

I meet her amber eyes and for a moment I collect my thoughts. "Lady Hokage, we were merely showing our love for one another without being in the confines of some building."

Chouji smiled at me and I smiled back. Yes, while we had yet to say the words to each other, it was felt in our hearts. Lady Tsunade looked down at some papers on her desk and off to the side her assistant Shizune held a clipboard to her breast.

"I admire your courage to face such close minded individuals…but there is a time and place for such actions. I would appreciate it that if you should do something like that again…it would be best kept indoors. For now the Hidden Leaf is going through many transitions, one of them is gay and lesbian relations. There will come a day when you can share in your partners affections , but, for now I believe it is in everyone's best interests to keep things…private."

"Lady Hokage…Tsunade…while I appreciate you letting this slide, it by all means does little to quell the-."

"Shikamaru, do not get the impression you will get out of this free of punishment. The only way I can get a message across to you is to have you apologize to the people and say this was simply a way of congratulating someone in the moment."

I feel anger at this and I am sure Chouji feels the same way. However Chouji seems calm, almost collected in his behavior. I look at Lady Tsunade and she seems reserved in her decision. Shizune is quiet but I can almost read the apology in her eyes. I want to argue till I was carried out, but, I feel Chouji's hand on my shoulder and I see his eyes. He is fighting really hard to control himself.

"Lady Tsunade…we appreciate your looking into this personally and we will do all in our power to help out any way we can." Chouji bowed and led me out against my protest. The climb down was torture for me as I tried to figure out what he was thinking.

Once we were down I turned to him and felt my voice rise. "What the hell Chouji?! Why didn't you fight back? We could've got her to see-."

"Shikamaru…we are Ninja. In this world relations between the same sex is frowned upon and does little to further the ambition or catapult a career. You are a Chunin, a respected leader who has to adhere to principles laid down by those of the past. I understand your frustration, hell, my own body wanted to tear up the room. Normally I would, still, I thought of you and what it means to be a Ninja. It means the same to me, so please, until the time comes-."

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" I feel my voice crack and I look to him and hoped he was just listing solutions. He remains stoic and I feel my body tremble. "Chouji…we just got together. We shared our hearts and souls…don't tell me-."

"It pains me as much as you Shikamaru…don't you see that? I want to be the irrational one, I want to let loose to my wild side and maybe even play dumb. And if you think about it…it isn't so much as a break up as a break."

I still see no difference. A break pretty much kept us apart unless we were on missions or squad training. I reach out for his hand but he pulls away. I feel my eyes drown in sorrow and I watch as he leaves me there, his huge form walking off not turning back. I want to scream his name, but, he is now too far away to reach. How could one feel happiness in one instant…only to have it fall apart the next? I stay there for a while and it is only as the howl of the wolf in the distance greets the moon do I get up. I still find Lady Tsunade's ruling unjust, but, one couldn't fight the Hokage with an issue that was still controversial.

"I won't give up on us," I say, "one day our love will be acknowledged Chouji…you can bet your meal for a year on that." I head home looking up at the stars and picturing Chouji's face in my head, time was on my side.


End file.
